


A New Day 新開始

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盧修斯安慰流產的納西莎，兩人關係更進一步。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day 新開始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182584) by inell. 



> 授權：

　　「你不該下床的。你需要休息。」

　　納西莎仍然倚在窗邊，拒絕望向他，害怕在他淺灰色的瞳仁裡看見厭惡又或失望的情緒。也許只要她對他不理不睬，他就會離她而去，讓她可以獨自沉浸悲傷。

　　她蒼白的面容憔悴，滿佈淚痕。她的膚色由於早上失血，甚至比平時更白。只需看進她淡藍的眸裡，當中的絕望與心碎顯而易見。

　　這是她始終固執背對著他的主要原因。此時此刻，她無法隱藏自己的情緒，無法假裝自己對今天發生的事無動於衷，無法再飾演那個冷靜淡漠的完美純血妻子一角。

　　 _女兒，情緒是軟弱的表現。布萊克家的人永遠不會有這種不體面的行為。只有容易受人擺佈的軟弱之人才會流淚。_

　　父親的聲音在她腦海中迴盪，尖銳有力。她憶及她第一次聽到這番話的情景，想起她在六歲生日派對上被貝拉特里克斯推入泥潭毀了一身新禮服而哭鼻子時，受到責罵，被趕回房間。父親對貝拉特里克斯大加讚揚同時懲罰了她。那是她第一次也是最後一次在父親面前哭泣。他此後再無看過她展現真情實感，納西莎年幼就學會如何保護自己，向身邊的人隱瞞自己的真實情緒。

　　她學會迎合眾人對布萊克家的人所有期望，盡其所能履行她家族與血統的義務。她的人生早在她出生之前就被安排好一切，她在自己生命中扮演的角色不過是被動的參與者。她在普等巫測奪得高分時受到責罰，因為沒有巫師希望自己的妻子聰慧至此。她只需要擁有漂亮的臉蛋、順從的性格，以及誕下子嗣，僅此而已。

　　選擇於她而言，於馬爾福之妻而言，並非熟悉的單詞。她自十歲起就知道，自己將來會嫁給盧修斯。在她尚是嬰兒的第五個生日，契約就已經簽好。兩年前，她從霍格沃茨畢業不過一個月就舉行婚禮，婚禮奢華至極，價格高昂，規範正式。那兩年間，她做了件愚不可及的事。

　　她愛上她的丈夫。

　　他並非善良之人，卻對她很溫柔。那份柔情喚醒她內心深處，因為不符眾人期待而深深埋藏的感情。太多場合，他令她想起她的父親。冷漠、嚴厲、疏離。他早被培養成完美的純血，從不展露情緒，明示自己不受此弱點所困。但是，他們做愛的時候，他冰冷的外表就會融化，留下一個充滿激情、血氣方剛、熱切的男子。他的觸碰勾起她的慾望，他的親吻熾熱她的身心，他的雙眸看穿她的靈魂。

　　她凝視窗外莊園的花園，唇邊溢出一聲嘆息。外面在下雪，地面蓋上一層白茫茫。很快就到聖誕了，月亮的位置彰顯新一日即將來臨。聽見身後的門關上，她為盧修斯願意讓她安靜待著而鬆了一口氣。

　　僅僅一年前另一次，他未曾走近她，只是留下她獨對滿室寂靜，直至消逝了痛楚，遙遠了記憶。借著出差名義，他離開了莊園足足一個星期，不曾回家，直至她再也哭不出眼淚，又可以演好她那淡泊無情的純血妻子角色。他們從沒談論過所發生的事，她只是默默哀悼，漸漸習慣掩飾情緒，軟弱只在私下流露。

　　當她感覺到溫暖的指尖撫過她肩膀，撥走她的頭髮在她頸上印下飽滿雙唇之際，她抽了一口氣，無法掩飾自己的驚喜。他雙臂環抱著她纖細的身體，寬大的手掌將掌心落在她疼痛的小腹上。

　　「你該待在床上的，納西莎。」他溫柔斥責。「不靠著窗邊減輕負擔，你甚至無法站起身。」

　　「我不能像上次那樣就這麼待在床上。」她低聲說。「太冷，也太寂寞了。」

　　「我該陪著你的。」盧修斯的手移到她的下巴，把她的臉轉向自己。灰色的眼睛掃視她的臉龐，目光停滯於那緩緩滑過她臉頰的淚水，而後看進她眼底。「如今我在了，納西莎。你不是一個人了。」

　　「對不起，盧修斯。」她輕輕道。 _納西莎，你存在的唯一意義就是支持你的丈夫，將血統延續下去。如果無法做到這兩點，你就一文不值。布萊克家的人永遠不能被人看成一無是處，所以少擔心你的學業，多專注於當個美麗的女主人_ _、_ _你丈夫的好伴侶_ _……「_ 我真沒用。」

　　「親愛的，你需要休息。」她還沒來得及抗議，他就將她帶入懷中，抱回床上，小心翼翼抱著她生怕造成不必要的痛楚。

　　被他輕放床上時，納西莎發現毛毯上放了一些蘭花。她遲疑著伸手觸摸那精緻的鮮花，目光從花移到丈夫身上。

　　「你還記得那天晚上，我們在蘭花與茉莉的芬芳下做愛嗎？」他問著脫下了袍，說話間一直凝視她的臉龐。「每當我聞到那些花香，我就想起那個晚上。」

　　那段記憶令她臉上泛起紅暈，她回想起自己不知羞恥的行徑以及他在星光之下要了她時眼中的欲望，兩人帶著對彼此的渴求。「那些花很美。」

　　「你躺在我懷裡的時候說過那是你最喜歡的花。」他輕描淡寫道，在她身旁床上空位躺了下來。「那是很嬌弱的花，難找得很，但有一份獨有的堅韌與美麗令我每每想起你。納西莎，你絕非毫無價值。」

　　「我太羸弱了。」看著那些花，她輕輕歎了口氣。「這是我這些年裡流掉的第二個孩子了，盧修斯。你值得擁有一個能為你誕下子嗣的妻子，一個健康並且不會淚流不止令你心煩意亂的女人。」

　　「你認為我是騙子嗎？」他靜靜問，他看著她側臉同時手指穿過她淺金色的髮絲。

　　「才不是。」她急急叫道，轉過頭來看他，發現他的臉是如此之近，她甚至能感受到他溫熱的呼息噴在她的鼻子與唇上。

　　「然而你卻通過強調自己身體羸弱並非良配來不斷暗示那件事。你害怕我會因為你沒有為我誕下繼承人就找人取代你？你就覺得我冷血如斯？我們的婚姻於你就渺小至此？」

　　「你娶我就是為求一個伴侶、一個女主人、一個你孩子的母親。如果我不能為你誕下子嗣，你還為什麼想要我？」

　　「那是我們結婚的理由，納西莎，但我想要你並非僅僅出於此因。」他冷靜對她說，他的手指滑過她的臉頰，目光變得柔和。「今早我以為我要失去你了。那麼多血，你的臉色又如此慘白。一想到會失去你，我就很害怕，我才意識到你對我來說有多重要。我不想再聽到你說自己弱不禁風讓我另覓良妻了。你這愚蠢的女人，我什麼人也不想要我只想要你。」

　　「盧修斯。」

　　「噓。」他將手指放在她唇上，續道。「總有一日我們會有孩子的，我有信心，但我知道這不能彌補已然失去的那兩個。親愛的，你可以為我們失去的孩子哭泣，我依然會視你為我見過最堅強的女人。我考慮過送你珠寶禮服好令你不再糾結流產的事，但我不是我的父親，亦非你的父親。我反而想給你一樣我從未給過別人，又確實從未考慮過給予任何人，因為那將會被視為軟弱的事物。但是，你令我改變了對此事的看法，納西莎，若然你願意接受，我從此屬於你。」

　　她謹慎打量著他，不確定他是真心抑或逢場作戲。他依舊投影著兩人並非獨處臥室時那份熟悉的冷靜超然，然而他眼中又帶著一絲她見所未見的脆弱，令她相信他發自真心。兩人霎時間無言以對，或許之後也不會說得出話，但卻無須多言。他愛她。意識到這一點的她傾身向前，雙唇掠過他的唇。縮回身，她看進他眼底，低語：「我接受。」

　　「聖誕快樂，納西莎。」他輕聲說道，嘴唇輕輕碰向她的，雙臂溫柔環抱著她。新的一天，又開始了。

 

　　完

**Author's Note:**

> 盧修斯和納西莎是唯一一對我喜愛的原著CP。不知為何，雖然原著著墨不多，但我總覺得他們兩個是真心相愛。這份柔情，放在盧赫文盧金文任何盧ALL文我都會覺得角色崩壞，但唯獨在他和納西莎的文裡，我覺得有可能。


End file.
